Hajimemashite Nee-san!
by Kei Souh
Summary: Updated! 1.) Unannounced Wedding - On how the oblivious redhead get married. 2.) Prequel: The Play - The story on how the sly kitsune made his first move towards his beloved do ahou.
1. Unannounced Wedding

**One-shot**

* * *

><p>He's so pissed off. He clenched his fist inside his pocket. Grinning his teeth and veins keeps popping on his head. '<em>Fuck those freak, annoying men in black<em>!' He cursed in silence.

It's almost a month now since those men wearing a black suits and shades following him from his house to the school, from the morning until he went back home.

No wonder that his gundam stopped following and swooning around him. Last time, Takamiya approached him, then suddenly one of the man in black suit stands in front of Sakuragi and show-off his '_gun_'. Takamiya frightened and run away with his two other idiotic friends.

And there was another time when Mito smiling walking with him when the man in black grabbed him but too bad for that man because Mito was a born-fighter. He easily dodged and avoided the man that cause the poor man to stumbled on the street.

And today...he decided. He will asked the old woman who always prepared a food for him. He will asked her what the hell is going on.

He don't remember anything of it's probable cause. Only he knew was before everything happened, he met the kitsune's parents. ...

There was a festival in their school and the basketball team was in charge to do a '_romantic play'_. And since it's a club full of boys, the committee instructed them to do the play...'_all boys only and no girls allowed_' and so on.

Although he threaten them to beat the hell out of them or to cut them into tiny pieces or to killed them all, he didn't win against them when Ayako and the rest decided, that him, the tensai-baskettoman will appeared as a '_princess_' in the play, while the cold kitsune was the '_princess' bodyguard and lover' _and so the story goes on...

The play was somehow quite historical so they have to wear a traditional kimonos. The basketball club wasn't have enough fund to rent a costume. And the almighty '_bodyguard_' offered that he can asked his 'mother' to let them borrowed some of her kimonos that they can used for the played.

They visited the kitsune's house. Each and everyone was flabbergasted to see his humble home. It was a palace. Full of bodyguards, men in black suits. Full of servants. And that day, they learnt that the kitsune was the one and only child of the well-known group of Yakuza, although the kitsune didn't carry his father's name. He used his mother's family name to avoid some problem for further future.

"Tadaima." Rukawa greeted in monotone.

"Okaeri nasai Kaede-dono" the woman in his late fifties greeted him once they enter the huge gate. The kitsune just nodded to acknowledged her.

They all guided by the said woman to the traditional Japanese living room. Everyone sat in cross-legged, while the girls legs on their side.

A glamorous beautiful tall woman, with a silky long dark hair, tantalizing dark eyes and a pale smooth skin enter the room and gently smiled at them.

"Good afternoon everyone. You all must be Kae-chan's friends. I'm so glad and excited when he told that all of you are coming for a visit." The woman stated in a polite manner. "I am Kaori Rukawa...Kae-chan's mom." She introduced herself.

Everyone just smile and blushed. The woman was loooked so young to be the kitsune's mother. They are more like a sister and brother. And she looked exactly like him.

"Kitsune!" Sakuragi called in a rude manner. "You didn't tell us that your mom was so pretty!" He said without hesitation.

The woman chuckled and approached the redhead. "Thank you... I'll take it as a compliment. And you are pretty too." She smile, but more of grinned actually.

"Eh!? Pretty? Me?" He pointed himself.

"Haha..." The woman chuckled softly and suddenly turned into something. Like a fangirl. "Kae-chan told me that his princess was a redhead, so I assumed it was you...am I right?"

Sakuragi blushed and glared at the kitsune. "You stupid kitsune! What the hell are you telling to your mom! I am not your princess!" He yelled. And everyone just grinned, seeing the redhead's blushing face.

"Tch...do ahou." The kitsune's famous line.

"My...my don't be mean Kae-chan, especially to your princess.. By the way guys... I asked Saeki-san to brought some foods. Eat first before we try on the kimonos I prepared." She said turned again at the redhead. "And... Hana-chan... I prepared something really beautiful for you..." And she smile...slyly that made the redhead trembled.

'_Heck, I've never been scared in my whole life before...but with that woman...'_ He murmured, while he was lying down on his bed, still remembering the things that happened on that particular day.

And next thing happened was totally unexpected. The kitsune's mother personally assisting him to put on the kimono. She was so glad that it's perfectly fitted him. She put a red long wig on him that matches the color of his kimono. She also put a pinkish flowery pin on his 'long hair' and a light make-up on his 'pretty face' just like the freak woman said. He started to called her that...because of her fetish on a young boy's love. Technically, she is a Yaoi fangirl.

And he sighed so deeply. When he remembered that when they are doing the play, the kitsune's parents actually came to attend and watched them.

His mom was squealing and giggling like a high school girl and of course with the rest of the girls on their school when the so called _'intimate kissing scene_' came.

And he touched his lips. He stood and run to the bathroom. Washing, brushing and gargling...and he repeated it again and again and again and again. _'Damn you kitsune_!' He muttered. The kitsune really did kissed him on his precious lips. And heck it was his first kiss. Though everyone in the team told him it was nothing. And he should be happy that their play earned a lot and the committee gave them a bonus.

And he was really pissed off on what happens next. The next day after the play...the men in black suits started following him...and the woman he met in kitsune's house came to his own house to bring him a breakfast...lunch and dinner. And whenever he wanted to asked her what the hell is going on...the woman always answered him... '_Sakuragi-dono...please don't asked me...asked Kaori-dono about that._..' And he's tired.

He put on his jacket and shoes. He decided to do it tonight. There's no way he can keep up with this kind of life. All his life, he lived it on his own way and there is no one should invaded his personal secluded life. He own his life alone and no one can control him. Hell! He don't need someone to protects him.

* * *

><p>He was standing again on the huge gate. The guard, one of the man in black suit hurriedly opened it for him. One of them guided him to the house. And again he met old woman in a halfway, smiling at him and held his hand As if she was expecting his visit. "<em>Sakuragi-dono, before we enter the house you should changed your clothes first. It was a mandatory. Everyone who wants to meet and talked to the whole family must wear a kimono."<em> She stated calmly.

Sakuragi furrow his eyebrow and looked puzzled. "But why obaa-san... I just wanted to talk to Kaori-san. Why do I have to changed my clothes?" He asked.

The woman smiled, and again Sakuragi shivered. It wasn't a kind of smile that makes you feel comfortable, instead it was frightening, more like of a death threat. So, he just followed the woman and never talked again.

He's surveying himself at the huge mirror in front of him. Grinning, he was so delighted at the kimono he was wearing. It looks so expensive but the woman told him it was okay for him to wear it, and Kaori-san was actually prepared for him. That was the woman told him.

The whole house was quite different from the first time he visited it. He saw all the men in black suits standing in a row while he's walking...passing on them. It was like a royal entrance, and it makes him felt nervous.

The woman opened the door of the room. It was quite bigger than the living room. He found Rukawa kneeling in front of the man, it was the kitsune's almighty father.

He looked around and felt the cold sweats fell on his forehead to his cheek. It was cold but he can't explained why he sweated.

And the next thing was totally expected. The woman led him to sit next to the kitsune and signaled him to do same as the kitsune. And now, both of them bowing their heads on him.

He was so speechless and saw Rukawa sat, back straight so he did the same. Rukawa's mother was now sitting next to his father with a serious facial expression, so he don't dare to uttered a single words.

And the man talk in deep manly tone. "Did you accept him Kaede?" And the the kitsune murmured 'Yes'.

Sakuragi was oblivious to his surrounding so he don't really know what was going on. He saw the old woman behind Rukawa's father murmuring something to him.

Rukawa's father looked at him and talked. And because he was staring at the woman behind the man, he didn't understand what he asked him. He read the woman's lips, asking...'_did you like the food I cooked?'_

And at the same moment the man and woman asked, he answered 'Yes' that made Rukawa's parents smiled gently at him. And he smiled back not really know for what they'll smiling at him.

Rukawa's father moved a paper in front of the kitsune and he signed it. Then the kitsune handed it to him. He just stared at him and the kitsune smile...'_he smile? Nah...maybe it's just my imagination_.' He thought.

The kitsune pointed something on the paper and he looked at it and read it. He saw his name next to the kitsune's name with his signature. So, because he's a genius, he doesn't need anyone to tell what to do. Heck...come on people...he only need to use his common sense. He took the pen immedietely and signed it.

Too late to realized, why did he have to sign on it. And he startled when everyone suddenly clapped their hands.

"Eh?! What happened?" Sakuragi asked and also joined them and clapped his hands.

Rukawa stood and offered his hand to him as the kitsune wanted to help to stand up? _Strange right?_

The kitsune was unexpectedly gentle on him this moment. He doesn't know why but he actually liked it, he enjoyed every minute of it. Kaede Rukawa held him on his waist and guide him to the dining room. He was like a child, goggling at the delicious food in the long dining table. His eyes sparkling...he felt that he can die anytime soon after he ate from those mouth-watering foods.

And everyone raised their glass for a cheers. "Omedetou Kaede and Hana! Best wishes for both of you! Kampai!" Rukawa's father exclaimed and everyone follows.

The oblivious redhead still didn't know what is going on. He just stuffed his mouth with those delicious food and drink each and every kind of drinks the waiter offering him.

The sly kitsune was eyeing on his prey. He smirked seeing the redhead started to blushed...and babbling a nonsense words. He stood and bowed his head to his parents.

"I'm taking Hana to our room, Mother...he's drunk." He said. His mother just nodded and giggled. Heck, she's imagining something... a scened from a Yaoi animes...

* * *

><p>Sakuragi sit up and touched his head. "Ackk...geez my head...it's hurts!" He exclaimed. And felt his back was painful as hell. He touched and massaged it. "Waaaa...kitsune! What are you doing here!" He shouted when he saw the kitsune sleeping next to him. Then just now he realized...he was naked. Both of them naked. "What...what..." He stuttered. "What happened?"<p>

Rukawa grinned and moved closer to him. "Ohayou... my Hana..."

"What the fuck! Don't call me my Hana..." And trying to recall what happened that night. He stood and run to the bathroom. It has huge mirror and he saw those red marks all over his body. He touched his back...and his butt...it's sticky...

"You're so good last night Hana..." Rukawa said in a teasing tone, standing in the front of the bathroom door.

Sakuragi wanted to attacked him but the kitsune immediately closed the bathroom door and pushed him to the wall. Both naked bodies touched each other.

"Kit...kitsune...what the hell are you doing?" He stammered when he felt Rukawa's hand caressing his naked body and his manhood rubbed against his. "What...are you doing?"

"We're married." He whispered.

"Eh!, what!" Then he recalled what happened, the kimonos...they bowed their head in front of his parents...the questions that both of them answered 'Yes'...the signing on the paper...and the celebration.

"You're mine now...Hana..." And he smirked.

"But...wait...no...no!" He froze when Rukawa kneeled in between his legs.

* * *

><p>He still can't believe on everything that happens to him. Both of them now wearing their school uniform. And the kitsune told him that all of his things from his house was already delivered to their room.<p>

He blushed deeply when the kitsune kissed him and held his hands guiding him to the dining to had their breakfast.

Those men in black suits bowed their heads when they passed by on them and greeted him. "_Hajimemashite Nee-san!_" They all said in chorused.

His face becomes red as his hair when he heard those men in black suits just called him 'Nee-san'. Rukawa leaned on him and whispered. "I love you Hana..." Face blushed more deeply and avoid his gaze._ 'Tch... The hell with that...'_ He never thought that the kitsune feels the same way towards him...though he's planning to confess but the too afraid to do it that he might dumped him...and in just one night...he become his bride... And being a Nee-san wasn't bad either. "I love you too Kaede..." He replied and gave a peck on his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel bad for my co RuHana fangirls so I wrote a story about them... So please enjoy...and review ne?**


	2. Prequel - The Play

**Prequel - ****The Play**

* * *

><p>"Say whatt?!" Sakuragi exclaimed loudly that almost shattered their eardrums. "No way on earth I'll do that princess stuff! I should be the prince and Haruko-chan is the princess!"<p>

Akagi massage his temple before hitting the poor redhead's head. "Baka! How many times we have to explain it to you! No girls allowed!" He yelled on top of his lungs.

Ayako hit him lightly with her fan paper and chuckle. "Stupid Hanamichi Sakuragi. Don't you want it? You're the main character!"

Sakuragi furrowing his eyebrow while thinking. All of a sudden he grin widely and drape his arm on her. "Really Ayako? You mean I'm the hero of the play?" He asked innocently.

"Yes." She sweatdropped in realization that the redhead was so easily to convinced. "Of course you are. And you'll be famous."

The redhead grin more widely and pump his fist on his chest. "I'll do it Ayako! I'll be the super hero in this play. All of you commoners! You can count on me nyahahahaha!"

"Do ahou." Rukawa muttered, that change Sakuragi's happy mood.

"Why you stupid kitsune just admit it, I'm more popular than you are, nyahahaha!"

"Enough!" Akagi yelled. "Ayako can you please tell us now our roles for the play. Sooner or later they'll be here so we can start the practice."

"Aye aye Captain!" She took the papers from Haruko and handed each copy to them. "Those are your roles and scripts. So please memorize it so we can starts the rehearsal once they arrive."

"Yo... Akagi. Are we late?" Ouzumi asked, just arrived along with Sendoh, Koshino and Hikoichi. "Sorry if we are..."

"No...you're not late." Akagi cutted. "Thanks for coming anyway."

"Ore?! Why the boss monkey and his gang are here?" Sakuragi asked. He approached the Ryonan team member, glaring at them one by one. "Hmm. I get it, you wanna witness my super-human acting ability! Nyahaha... You're all welcome to watch me." He laughed out loud. All sweatdropped.

This time Ayako hit his head harder with the fan. "Baka! Can you please stop it Hanamichi Sakuragi. They're here to be part of the play. Be nice and stay over there!" She pointed at the corner of the gym.

Sakuragi pout, crest-fallen and sat at the corner. Sendoh smirk and walk near the redhead. "Maa, maa Hanamichi-kun. I'm so happy to be part of your play. I'm going to be your bodyguard." He smile sweetly, sitting next to him.

"Bo...bodyguard? Nani?!"

"Hehehe.." Sendoh chuckled gently. "I guess you don't know the plot of the story yet. You're the princess.. I'm your bodyguard and Rukawa-kun is the prince." He explained.

"What?!" He stood abruptly, face scowled. "That ugly kitsune is my prince?! No way!" He stomped his feet heavily and approached Ayako whose busy talking with the other members. "Ayako... You didn't tell me that ..." Pointed at Rukawa. "that kitsune is going to be my prince!"

"Yes...is there a problem with that?" She asked, lifted an eyebrow and flared.

Sakuragi calm down and smile nervously, intimidate by her glare. "Hehehe... Ano... I don't want him to my prince." And stop to think. Instinctively turned his head at Sendoh's way and grin. "Smiley! Yes... I want smiley to be my prince."

Ayako smirk and motion the Ryonan point-guard to come. "Are you sure about that Hanamichi Sakuragi?" Sendoh hurriedly run to them.

"Of course.!" Once Sendoh stood next to him, he slung his arm to his neck to pull him closer enough to rubbed their cheeks. "He's handsome enough to be my prince...nyahahaha!"

"Really Hanamichi-kun? Am I handsome enough to be your prince?" Sendoh asked flirtatiously.

"Nyahahaha... Yes yes you are...but of course I' m more handsome than you...nyahahaha."

"I see." Sendoh smirked towards Rukawa, enjoyed being so close to the naive redhead as he simply tangled his arms around the Sakuragi's waist.

Rukawa growl and glare frigidly at Sendoh. "Hehe... I really don't mind whatever roles I'll have as long as I'm with Hanamichi-kun..." Throw another mocking smirk at the brunette.

Ayako let a deep sigh of annoyance and look at Akagi asking for approval. The captain just nod at her to settle everthing. "Fine. Okay listen... I'll announce the final list of our characters. So no complain!" Talking towards the redhead. She sat on the chair and surrounded by the players. "Hanamichi Sakuragi you're Princess Aiko, Akira Sendoh as Prince Masahiko and Kaede Rukawa you're Yoshio the Princess' bodyguard and her..." She stopped talking when Mitsui coughed and purposely dropped something on the floor. She smirk when she realized the meaning behind it.

"Ayako...and what?" Sakuragi asked.

"Oh...let's continue. Captain Akagi is going to be your father the King Mamoru and Captain Ouzumi as Sendoh's father, King Akio."

Sakuragi pout his lips. "Ano, Ayako are we going to do this play like the planet of the apes?" He asked bluntly.

Akagi and Ouzumi who clearly heard his query felt the rushed of blood through veins going up to their heads. The two captain angrily ball their fists attack the stupid redhead but stop their tracks when Rukawa suddenly block their way and stood in front of the redhead.

"No.." He said boldly.

The two captain just looked at each other confuse at the brunette's gesture towards the redhead and just let them be at the moment. Pissed-off and just noticed and realized that the rest of the members were actually laughing off their asses at the redhead's question. Both growled that made them all quiet.

"Okay people... We have two weeks to memorize and to rehearse everything to please be serious. Don't worry about the props, the Drama Club along with the Art Club and student council we'll help us out about that so just focus with your roles."

"Ayako-san...if you'll need more help we can help you.."Ouzumi offered.

"Ah don't worry about that Captain Ouzumi. Actually after this we're going to Rukawa's house to borrow some kimonos from his mother. For the meantime, please jut memorize the script. Oh...let me first tell you the plot and summary of the play. Is it okay?"

"Sure..." Everyone answered. Ayako sat back to her chair and the redhead immediately sat on the floor in front of her, cross-legged.

"Okay now...you know you're roles. It's about the princess..." She look intently at the redhead in front of her. To her surprised, he's quiet and listening carefully. She started to explained everyones role and on how they should act and give life to their characters.

On the sidelines, both Sendoh and Rukawa enjoy staring and amuse at the redhead's expression while listening to Ayako. There was a time he scowl his face, smile, grin and pout, depends on what she says. Both aces enjoys watching him as he was like a child listening to a bedtime story.

"Princess Aiko feel in love with her bodyguard and it's forbidden since she was engage, soon to marry Prince Masahiko. When Aiko change her mind and refuse to marry him, she escaped with Yoshio but captured by Prince''s soldier. The Prince Masahiko accidentally killed them both then commits a suicide."

Sakuragi didn't realized that he's actually crying from the last part of the story. He sob that made everyone worried and wonder what's wrong with him. "_How cruel?!_" He murmured. All of a sudden, he stood to attack and grabbed Sendoh's shirt. "Smiley!" He stared at him with a different emotions reflected on his brown orbs. "If I really loved that kitsune, why don't you just let us be together and be happy?!"

All of the member dumbfounded by his sudden question. Akagi and Ouzumi just shook their heads. '_How deep his stupidness is?' _Both ask the same question on their minds. The story was actually getting in to his nerves and taking it seriously.

"Smiley...you'll not gonna do that right? You'll not gonna kill us then commit a suicide if I choice the kitsune over you...right...right?" He asked worriedly.

Sendoh draw by his gaze and cup his both cheek, smiling gently. Sakuragi's eyes shows his undeniably pureness and innocence to those questions. "Ne Hanamichi-kun.. Of course I won't do that. If you choose him... I'll be happy for both of you...so don't worry ne?"

Sakuragi loosen his grip and rest his head on his shoulder, let a long deep sigh of relief. "Okay..don't do something stupid like that ne Smiley?."

Behind, Rukawa approach the redhead and put his hand to his shoulder. "Do ahou..."

Sakuragi look at him with worriedly. "Stupid kitsune..." He mumbled.

Rukawa reveal a small smile on his lips and delicately ruffle his red locks. "I won't die..." He whispered.

Sakuragi blush and grin. "Baka...if you do... I'll punch you!" He replied, not really understand what he actually said.

On the sidelines, Mitsui and Mito just grin at the scene, then shook their heads. Everyone in the team, even the players from the other team in Kanagawa knows the fact that the ace, the Super Rookie of Shohoku High was deeply, madly, crazy in love with a certain dense redhead. Except the redhead himself.

After rehearsing for few hours, Ryonan players bid goodbye while the rest of the Shohoku team member went and pay a visit to Rukawa's house to borrow some kimonos that they'll needed for the play.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Play Day<span>**

Sakuragi was pouting while Ayako putting a make-up on his face. It was the '_Play Day_' that everyone was looking forward for. The success of the _Shohoku High Festival _will depend on their performances on the said play.

"Don't move Hanamichi Sakuragi!" She yelled and pulled his red long hair extension.

"Itai Ayako! Why the hell do I have to be the princess! Why not you or maybe Haruko-chan...then I'll be the prince." He said annoyingly.

"Because no girls allowed! Geez! How many times do I have to repeat it to you? And Haruko told me that if you do well today...she might ask you to go at the fireworks festival..."

The redhead smile widely. "Really Ayako?! She said that?" He asked, looking at the mirror in front of him to see her with his dreamy eyes.

"Yes." She grinned, too good that the redhead was too easy to convinced. Although she was sure that the redhead already over his so called puppy love on Haruko, and in love with someone else. A soft knock at the door interrupted their conversation. "Who's that?" She asked.

"Ano... Ayako it's starting soon, is Sakuragi-kun will be ready now?"

"Ahhh...yes Haruko...please tell Akagi-sempai to let Kogure to starts now."

"But they want to see Sakuragi-kun first...before they started..." Haruko insisted, still waiting outside the door.

Ayako doesn't want anyone to see the redhead before the play starts. She promise to someone's mother that no one will gonna see the '_redhead beaut_y' at the backstage. Sakuragi aren't allowed to show up to anyone except for the play, to surprise a certain person. "Tell them they can start now...just need to fix Hanamichi Sakuragi's hair...okay? We will be out any minute..."

* * *

><p>"Kaori, are you sure that our Kaede will be okay?" Asked the man, sitting beside her. The said man was wearing a formal black suit. It was Kaede Rukawa's father.<p>

"I'm sure my dear. Just relax and watch...hihihi...and you'll see our future _daughter-in-law."_

"Did I hear it right, Kaori-san?" Asked the woman sitting on her other side. Just like her, the said woman wears a finely made kimono that suited her classic beauty. "Just for you to know... My son Akira is going to play the role of a Prince...well, no wonder coz it suits him Really well. And from what I've heard the person who's going to play as a Princess was a real beauty and may be perfect bride for my Akira." She narrated.

Kaori Rukawa raise her eyebrow and look at her from head to toe. "I didn't notice that it was you Akiko Sendoh...you look so simple, so normal for me to notice. "She Said mockingly. "As fas as I know, the Princess's bodyguard, which is my son going to be play is actually the main character of the story. The Princess' love interest."

"Oh really?" she asked. "The Prince always gets the Princess... Whoever the main character is... Am I right daddy?" She asked the man sitting on her other side.

The man with dark blue hair just scratch his head and nod quietly. Not wanting to involve in the catfight. As same as the other man sitting next to the other woman.

Shohoku gymnasium was crowded with audiences that purchased the tickets for the play. Surprisingly, even the students from the other school went to watch the play of Shohoku basketball team, especially when they all found that the Shohoku ace and Ryonan ace is going to be rival in the said play. It was a play with boys only, no girls allow to act and to participate. And what's more interest them was the rumors that the person who'll gonna play as a princess was a real beauty despite of being a boy.

The lights on the stage went brighter. A gentle voice, belongs to Kiminobu Kogure starts narrating the play.

'_King Mamuro of Central Kanagawa, was excited and looking forward for this day to come. He was really glad to know that his only child, his daughter, Princess Aiko finally agreed to be engage to the Prince of the West Kanagawa. He' s anticipating Princess Aiko's arrival as the King invited all of people of his Kingdom to come and witness the engagement of his daughter and Prince Masahiko .'_

Akagi and rest of the Shohoku team standing in the middle of the stage, wearing a traditional kimonos. The basketball team captain look more manly and stronger than he already did with the kimono and the samurai hanging on his waist.

Rukawa wearing dark blue kimono, with a sword on his waist and a cloth tied around his forehead and added some hair extension to make his hair longer tied up at the back, giving him a perfect samurai-warrior looks.

Sendoh, for the very first time letting his hair without a gel. He was wearing a kimono As same as Akagi, obviously for a royalty. Too good that the Art Club and Drama Club helped them to dress up the team and added some wigs to make their hair longer and look more real samurais in ancient era.

The audiences was astonished on how they prepared the stage along with those props. It was so realistic and matches with the plot of the story. Just like in _Tokugawa Era._

"Ano... When I heard that Akagi will be King, I thought it will be like Planet of the Apes..." Takamiya whispered to Oukuso.

"Hahaha... I actually teased Hanamichi to be a monkey princess when I heard Gori is going to be his father." The rest laughed with him.

"Sssssshhhh." Hissed the rest of the audiences from behind.

"No... It's not like what you think. Ayako told me that they'll surprised everyone when Hanamichi show up.." Said Mito, smiling.

"Hn? Surprise? I bet Hanamichi will ruined the play with his antics." Said Noma, and the other two nodded their heads.

"Just watch okay..."

Everyone set their eyes on the stage. As Kogure narrates, Hanamichi Sakuragi appears on the stage that shocks the whole people in gymnasium.

Different emotions and reactions written in their faces when a tall, redhead wearing a light pink, checkered patterned of spring orchid kimono appeared. Akagi and the rest had their eyes almost popped out when they saw the redhead walking like a super-model in the middle of the stage. Some jawdrop, dumbfound while most of them stood, some almost jump off to their seats just to see the _princess_ clearly.

Rukawa, standing next to Akagi, daze at the beautiful redhead but automatically approach Sakuragi and take _her_ hand to assist to _her_ chair. On the other side, Sendoh just smirk to notice the small grin on Rukawa's face towards him as if saying '_he's mine_' expression.

"Wow! Sugoi! What a beauty!" Praises can be heard from the audiences. "So pretty!"

Mito smirk, stay sitting. Those reactions was more than enough for him to hear and to believe at Ayako when she tell him that everyone will be surprise when his best friend come out. Even though he didn't see his best friend, he could picture it on his mind on how beautiful he is. Hanamichi Sakuragi, just like what's the meaning of his name, his '_beauty_' describes it all.

As the story goes on, Sendoh approach the redhead beauty sitting next to Akagi, taking her hand and kiss it lightly. Rukawa scrunch his face as he didn't like the way point-guard kissing it.

Most of the audiences murmuring, whispering and wondering who was that redhead who played as the princess.

"Oh my God?! Are you serious?" Shrieked the girl when she just read the phamplet on her hand. "That princess is none other than Sakuragi-kun!" She exclaimed.

The other girls sitting on her row, stare at the redhead again. "Oh. Yeah...that's really him. No doubt. Tall...and brown eyes...just to think of it. Sakuragi-kun was actually handsome..." The rest just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes...and he's perfect for the princess role!" She said dreamily. "She's perfect for Sendoh-san!"

"No...no...you're wrong..she's perfect for Rukawa-kun...you're blind, aren't you?! They're made in heaven!" the other girl commented.

The seat in front of Sakuragi's gundam, they also heard the male students complementing their redhead friend on how he's unexpectedly gorgeous. "No way... He's prettier than the real girl...don't you think?" Asked one of the male student.

"Yes he is...no wonder that Rukawa-san and Sendoh-san was after him." The other male student added.

"Hmm... I'm not into guy you know...but if the guy was just like Sakuragi-kun...there's no way I could say No!... He's damn beautiful!"

Mito and the rest just grin from their conversations. The other three rounded-up and whisper to each other. "I think it's a good chance for us to earn money...hehehe." Said Takamiya.

Noma ask. "How?"

"We just need to convince Hanamichi to do some cute poses and take a photos of him to sell it...hehehe..."

"Good idea..." Oukuso rubbed his palm, eyes with a yen sign. "I can smell success. Fame and money...hahahaha!" They all laughed together. Mito just sweatdropped.

The story goes on. On the scene, Rukawa and Sakuragi practicing sword-fight as the princess asked her loyal guard to teach her how to use a sword.

Fan girls shrieking, giggling as they watch them. Rukawa stands behind Sakuragi, his hands wrapped around and holds the sword along with the redhead, both swinging it slowly, left and right.

"Kiyaaaa! They look so good together..." They shouted.

Rukawa's mother from the audience seat stood and smile proudly. "My dear...they're such a perfect couple...don't you think..my dear." She giggled, asked her husband who watched quietly.

"Too bad...that poor guard can't even kiss the Princess' hand. " Sendoh's mother replied, that interrupted her dreamy thoughts and just lifted an eyebrow.

Kogure continues to narrating the story while they're acting, on how they get closer and fell in love with each other.

The next scene, it was Rukawa and Sakuragi again leaning against the _prop tree,_ which had two Shohoku member Inside of it.

"Princess Aiko..." Rukawa muttered, as he delicately carressed the redhead's cheek down to her chin.

"Yoshio...my beloved." _She_ whispered. Eyes locked. Staring at each other. Rukawa leaned to kissed the redhead's lips. Though Rukawa supposedly kiss him only in his cheek, not in the lips. Sakuragi, blushed deeply, quite stunned and wanted to push the brunette but don't wanna ruined the play. He just closed his eyes and lean his hands on Rukawa's chest.

"Oh my! Take it slowly my boy!" Rukawa's mother shouted from her seat. Lifting up her hands in the air while giggling. "Wohowo! That's the way you do it my boy!" She turned and smirked at Sendoh's mother who gaped at the scene. "Well...my son is a straight-forward person. Kissing in the hand wasn't enough for him. He may not kiss the hand...but my Kaede kiss the Princess' lips...hihihih..." She said with a mocked smile.

"Kiyaaaa!" Girls and some '_boys_' shrieked. All blushed. Gym filled with squealing, whistling from the students, even from the basketball team members.

Ayako and Haruko watching from the backstage smile widely. "Finally...they kiss. " the team manager said. Haruko just nodded her head and set her eyes on the stage.

"What's the meaning of this Princess Aiko?!" Sendoh shouted. The romantic scene suddenly turn into thriller when the prince caught the two kissing under the tree. It considered as cheating. "My Princess..why?!" He asked furiously. The prince's guard ready to attacked them any minute, but he waved his hand to stopped them.

Sakuragi stood in front of Rukawa, look frighten, "Forgive me Prince Masahiko...but I'm deeply in love with Yoshio."

The prince frown and without any words, he motion his hand to attack them. Rukawa, grab the princess' hand and ran faster as they can...then the stage lights turn off.

Kogure continue his narrating as the next scene shown. Sakuragi was being held by the two soldier and next to her Rukawa who kneled on the floor with a stain of blood on his pale face.

"Please...forgive us Prince Masahiko...and let us free." Sakuragi as Princess Aiko begged, tears continuiously rolled down to _her_ face.

The audiences was amaze by the redhead's acting. It was so real that even made them cry. "Prince...set them free...please..." They all begged.

"My Princess Aiko...soon we're getting married and I don't want this man to be between us and hinder our happiness. Laying his filthy hands on you was unforgivable sin and he deserved to die." Prince Masahiko withdraw his sword, holds with his both hands and without hesitation he stabbed the sword on Yoshio's chest.

Everything happen so fast. Princess Aiko use her body as a shield, stands quickly as a lightning in front of his beloved Yoshio to protect him. Prince was too shocked to realize that he just stabbed the sword to his Princess chest goes through Yoshio's chest that both killed them on the spot.

As he withdrawn the sword, he hurriedly hugged the lifeless body of the princess, crying from regrets and misery. King Mamuro and his father, King Akio came rushed in. Too shock to witness the bloody scenes in front of them. And it was happened in a blink of eye. The Prince took the dagger from the soldier's waist and stabbed his heart. The stage lights went off again.

In the next last scene, they all watch the two Kings mourning from their painful death. And promised to each other that they'll all live in peace, no war between each kingdom to avoid another life turn into wasted. And the play finish...

Everyone fill with tears as the ending was so sad, but shown a real meaning of 'Love'.

"It just a play...my Akira will soon get married to that redhead beauty. "Sendoh's mother stated.

"Don't you see it clearly? My Kaede and Hana-chan are perfect for each other.." Rukawa's mother replied.

"Hana-chan? So that's the Princess' name... Akira and Hana...so perfect together... No matter what... I'll make sure that the princess will be with my Akira. Remember that, Kaori...Rukawa!" She said, with a hint of threats and danger.

Rukawa's mother just watching their back as Sendoh's mother along with her husband and bodyguards in white suits leave the place.

"My dear... We need to take care of Hana-chan from now on. Send some of your men to watch him twenty fours a day..." She said seriously. "And Saeki-san. If you don't mind if I'll send you personally to prepared food for Hana-chan?"

"I'm happy to serve him, Kaori-dono." An old woman, named Saeki-san bowed her head and smile.

"Kaori-san..." Ayako called. "Did you like the play?"

"Yes Ayako-chan. It's wonderful. And Hana-chan was so pretty, thank you for your help."

"I'm glad you like it. It went well according to our plans. And here..." She handed her a video camera and smirked. "Everything was recorded...just enjoy watching it Kaori-san... I have to see them now. Thanks for coming Kaori-san, Rukawa-san."

'_And that's how it started. On how those men in black suits starts to follow our redhead from morning till night, from his house to school everyday...and on how Saeki-san make and delivers his food everyday, breakfast, lunch and dinner...XD'_

* * *

><p><em>A_**N: it's supposed to be One-shot. oh well...sorry I know it's not really good and not well-written as usual. I am not so good in describing kimonos and stuff...and telling a story... I'm just in the mood to write a _Freak-quel_ hehe...actually your reviews motivates me...thanks for that. I really appreciates them all. **

**Till next time. Maybe I'll write a Sequel if something came out again from my crazy mind ...actually I already have but too lazy to write it now...lOloLz.. :D**

**Thank You Guys...**


End file.
